New Start
by X-x-I-Quit-x-X
Summary: Bella and Emmet are out hunting when Bella comes across a car wreck. She finds Baby Jasper, and decides to take him as her own. What happens when Some of the Cullens don't warm up to him as fast as Bella did?
1. Discovery

{Bella P.O.V}

"Emmet, get off the poor thing..." I said to Emmet, who was riding an elk, who was desperately trying to buck him off.

"But-! I named him Jerry..." he said, looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh! Just hunt already! You haven't drank a single thing." I said, snapping the Elk's neck, and started drinking.

"JERRY! HOW _COULD_ YOU?" He wailed, trying to jerk the elk from my teeth.

I snarled at him, shaking my head like a dog trying to pull a toy from someone's hands.

"_No_- Bella let-_go_ of _JERRY_!" he said, yanking at the other end.

But it was too late.

I had drained the thing dry.

"Hahaha! Little Emmy's too late! Ahww!" I said.

"I bet it sucks to be you, you , you

yeah it sucks to be you ,you ,you

it must suck to be you, you ,you

when you say me

you must of been out of your damn mind

you break my heart and now you wanna cry ?

mad at yourself because of me you fail

cause even me, girl you were epic fail

you lose" I said, singing the corus to "Sucks to be you" By LMFAO

"SHUDDUP!" He wailed, trying to throw rocks at me.

But i stopped messing around when i smelt gasoline.

"Emmet, stay here, i'll be right back." i Said, and started sniffing around, trying to find a trail

that would lead me to the car.

"Oh, so you can go kill Jerry's sister!" He screamed at me.

"EMMET! SHUT UP!" i yelled, catching onto a scent. I ran for it before i came upon a deserted highway that

me and Emmet usually use for racing.

But there was a car, lying on its side, the gas tank was leaking dangerously close to a small fire.

I ran to the car and gently set it on it's wheels again. I looked into the window, and saw a female at the steering wheel, dead.

And a male in the passenger's seat...dead.

But there was a third, a baby, about 10 months old, strapped into his car seat, with only a sratch ong his forehead.

I ran to the other side of the car and yanked open the back seat door, gebtly unbuckled him, and pulled him out.

He was adorable...

His eyes were two different colors, one was an icey blue, and one was a light green, he was dressed in a cute, red onezie.

"Hey little guy..." I cooed to him, making him giggle madly.

I started walking slowly down the highway, him wrapped protectively in my arms.

He reached up with his free hand and poked the ring on my lip, one of my snake bites.

But shortly after, he looped his finger through it and pulled.

_Hard._

"No, no...uhm..." I stuttered. I didn't know his name!

So i decided.

''Im gonna name you...Jasper.'' i said, and he giggled and started clapping.

We had reached the forest again, and Emmet had finished burrying..._Jerry._

"Hey bella, what were you- Oh my gosh it's a baby." he said, stoppoing in the middle of his sentance.

"Yes, Emmet. It's a baby. I named him Jasper.'' i said, making a funny face, and the baby laughed.

"Bells, I wouldn't get too attached...you know how Edward is around humans...As much as i would love to bring him home, I just don't think it's a good idea..." He said, walking over to us, and softly petting Jasper's soft blonde hair.

Jasper scowled and grabbed my finger.

And he put it in his mouth.

"Im just going to take him to Carlisle and ask.."

So I held onto him tighter, and he burried his face in my black hair.

We started running to the house, and Alice met us on the front steps.

"Ohhh! Can i hold him? Please Bella can I?" She said, bouncing up and down.

Jasper started crying when i tried to give him to her.

"Shut up you stupid baby!" She yelled.

I grabbed jasper and smacked her, really hard, across the face.

I then grabbed her by her shirt and pushed her up against the wall of the house.

"Don't you ever,_ EVER_, say anything to him, _ever_. Do you understand me?'' I hissed in her ear.

"I promise, just let me down. Please!" She begged, so i dropped her on the floor.

I walked inside and immediately went to Carlise, who directed me to take him to his office.

"So, where did you say you found him?" he said, checking to scratch on his forehead.

"In a wreck on the abandon highway that me and Emmet race on." I said

His eyes widened, and he stitched up the wound quickly.

"So, uhm...i was wondering...if i can...uh...Keep him? I promise i'll take good care of him! And ill make sure Edward doesn't eat him!" i pleaded with him.

"Bella...I don't think that would be a good idea...but I suppose...I suppose it's alright. But if one thing goes wrong, he goes to the adoption center!" He said to me, as i ran out the door of his office.

I ran to my room and set Jasper on my black comforter. I put a pillow on each side of him so he wouldn't fall off.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

"Goodnight Jasper."

_Welll!  
_

_What do you think?  
_

_Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!_


	2. Mine

{Bella's P.O.V.}

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett and Alice when i heard whimpering from upstairs.

"There she goes..." Alice sighed.

She had a sour attitude toward Jasper. She thinks he's "Taking my attention off what really matters". But Jasper is what matters most right now. His family just died, and he could have to if I hadn't saved him. No one drives down that highway anymore, so the crash wouldn't have been discovered.

I ran up to my room, and as soon as i opened the door and poked my head in and smiled, the whimpering stopped and he smiled back.

"Hi baby! How was your nap?" I cooed, walking over to him and picking him up.

"Mo-" He started.

My eyes widened,

"Momma" he said, before pointing to me.

My heart melted.

But I heard Rosalie screech in agony and loss.

She hated me for finding him. And the fact that he was mine made her hold more hatred for me. And when the word 'momma' came out of his mouth, she just let go and screamed at the top of her lungs.

She tried to persuade Carlisle into saying she was a better mother for Jasper, But I wasn't budging

No matter what Carlisle said, I wasn't giving up my Jasper.

There was no way I could.

I picked up Jasper and walked into my bathroom. I ran in about and inch of warm water and Bathed Jasper. He looked scared when i poured water on his hair to wash the suds, but he didn't cry.

"That's my boy..." I said as I took him out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy black towel around him.

I put him in a deep blue onezie this time, and walked down stairs. I sat on the couch and cooed to him quietly.

"He should be mine." Were the words that came out of Rosalie's mouth.

"How so?" I mumbled, while looking down at Jasper, only giving her half of my attention.

"Because I've wanted to be a mother for so long now. I deserve it. And you don't even like children! But here you are, none the less, mothering a child who should be _mine_." she spat, glaring at me.

"Rosalie, I understand that you want a child, and im sorry that im practically taunting you, but I found him. He is _mine_, Not yours. And you're just going to have to deal with that." I said, taking the bottle Esme was handing me.

I put the bottle into Jasper's mouth, and he took it eagerly, drinking like he hadn't been fed in days.

"But your wrong. I deserve a child, more than you deserve life, Isabella. I didn't choose this life. And now I suffer from it." She said, sneering in my direction.

"More than i deserve life... Huh ... And you think I chose this life? You think I like being frozen in time? Well, rock hard Barbie, you're wrong. I wish I was human. I would kill to eat again." I said, wanting to yell, but keeping my voice at a normal talking level, for Jasper was falling Asleep.

How could she tell me that I don't deserve Jasper? If anyone in this house deserves him, it's me! And im sticking to my decision.

"Isabella...I would rather have you die, than be a vampire anymore." She said, her vaice very monotone.

"Rosalie!" Esme gasped, coming to stand behind me.

"What? It's true. Carlisle, you agree right?" She said, looking to him.

But he came and stood by Esme.

Along with everyone else.

Including Emmett.

"Emmet, How could you?" She said.

"That was low, Rosie. I just think you need to calm down. Go for a run or something."

"Why don't we let the boy choose who his mother should be?"

We all snapped our heads over to the staircase.

Edward walked out from the shadow under it.

"It only seems fair to let the child choose." He said, his fading crimson eyes darting from my face to Rosalie's. "Saying that two grown women cannot handle it."

I sighed and set Jasper on the floor and he looked up and me with a confused expression.

"Okay, Jasper, you get to choose who's going to be your momma. Who do you want to be your momma, Me, or Rosalie?" I said, both me and Rosalie sitting on the floor on either side of him.

Jasper looked at me, then at her, then at me again, before pointing to me and saying, "Momma!" Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...How? But... Carlisle!" Rosalie stuttered while I kicked off my shoes and sat cross legged on the couch, jasper's arms wrapped around my neck, and his face hidden in my hair.

"The boy chose Rosalie. There's nothing I can do." He said, sitting back in his chair with his book.

"Yes! You can take him and give him to me! I _want _ him!" She whined in a shrill voice.

"You, see, this is what happens when you spoil a child, Carlisle. They expect what they cannot have. And if they don't get what they want, then they become a thief. And, thus, creating a negative influence on the child." Edward said in a dead voice, sitting in a chair far away from me and Jasper.

"Oh, shut up Edward what do you know?" Rosalie said, throwing a magazine at him.

He easily flicked it away before it hit him and mumbled, "More than you, apparently."

The comment went unnoticed.

But Jasper thought it was quite funny.

He laughed madly, almost falling over.

Edward tried to hide his smile when Rosalie glared at me for laughing with him.

"Uhm...Bella? could you run down to town and do a couple errands for me?" Esme said, walking in with a credit card and a list.

"Oh, sure." I said, getting up and putting my shoes back on.

I took the list from her and put Jasper in his car seat.

~5 Hours Later~

"Okay, Buddy. We're home."I said, hoisting a sleeping Jasper out of the car, along with at least fifty bags.

I walked and a chorus of "Surprise!" rang throughout the whole house.

"Hurry! Come see!" Esme said, grabbing the bags, setting them down, and dragging me and Jasper up the stairs to the spair room.

She opened the door and I stared in astonishment.

There, where the spare room was, was a whole new bedroom for Jasper. (Picture on profile)

"Oh wow guys...this is amazing...how did you do all this in _5 hours_?" i said, walking out and closing the door.

"Come on, Belly, we're vampires! What _can't_ we do in 5 hours?" Emmett said with a roll of his eyes.

...

_sigh._

"Thank you, so much you guys.

"It's the least we can do after Rosalie's...erm...hissy fit." Carlisle said.

And then I noticed that Rosalie was absent.

"Where is she?" I said, confused. Even Edward was here.

"She want to Denali until she can learn to be a bit more respectful." Alice chimed in, puting in her two cents.

Well then...

I took Jasper to the music room and sat him in his bouncer and went over to the piano. I sat down and played Numb, by linkin Park.

When i turned around, Jasper was asleep.

So, i took him to his new room, set him in his Crib and turned on the night light.

Leaving to room, i went to my bathroom and took a long bath.

Getting out and drying my hair until it was only slightly damp, and walked into my room. I walked over to the dresser and got my pajamas out. I put on a pair of black shorts and a hoodie.

I was just putting on my socks when Jasper started to cry.

I ran in and picked him up.

"Momma!" He said and laughed.

"Hi buddy!" i said, holding him in the air and spinning.

He giggled and we walked into the living room where everyone was seated. I say in the middle of the floor and played peekaboo with Jasper.

"Bella, what are we going to do when he gets old enough to realize that somethings not normal about us?" Alice said.

"We tell him, and hope he understands." I said, once again, only half of my attention on her.

"But, what if he hates us? What if he thinks we're freaks? What if-"

"Why do you care, you don't even like him." Came from Edward.

And I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, why do you care Alice?" I said, diving to tickle the small boy in front of me.

"Well- I Just thought that- Ugh...I do like him, it's just I wish you would spend mire time with us, like you used to." She said, hanging her head in shame.

"Ahw Ali, all you had to do was ask." I said, picking up Jasper and going to sit next to her on the couch.

Jasper looked at her and opened his mouth.

"A-" He tried.

Alice smiled.

"A- A- Ali" He finally got out and the room erupted into cheers. Even Edward was clapping.

"Good job!" I said, taking his hands and making him clap.

Jasper made a few small gurgling noises, and then laughed more.

"He's adorable..." Murmured Esme.

Yes Esme, yes he is.

* * *

_Okay..._

_I love this chapter._

_All of the pictures and songs for this story/chapter are on my profile._

_Leave lots of reviews!_


	3. Blow Me

Edward P.O.V.

~{Three years Later} 

Well...

Jasper's third birthday passed two weeks ago and he just got more hyper.

Emmett baught him a water gun and a life sized stuffed bear to put in his room.

Alice got him at least enough clothes to fill the pool to the brim and then some.

Esme got him many books and a 50 peice large plush building block set.

I just got him a big sighn that said 'Im not Small I'm Cuddle Sized' .

Carlisle got him a Doctor set with a Doctor jacket that said 'Dr. Cullen' on it.

Rosalie was absent for his birthday, but sent a card.

And Bella gave him the biggest gift of all.

She got him a jungle gym that would put a large play ground to shame.

~Bella's P.O.V.~

I was out side in the backyard about two yards from the edge of the forest in a pair of shorts , a tool belt, and a tank top, putting together Jasper's Jungle gym while he wrestled with Emmett.

"Emmett, Hand me the 8 1/2 wrench please." I said, on my back, in the mud, holding my hand out for my wrench.

All the skills Rosalie had, she learned from me.

But apperently, Emmett didn't know how to read numbers.

"This one?" He said, Jasper on his head, holding out a 4 1/3 wrench.

"No, Emmett, that one." I said, pointing to the wrench I so desperately needed.

Because if I were to drop my hand, the one that was holding up the whole structure, I would have to start all over again.

Finally, Emmett knew what I was talking about and threw me the wrench.

Just as it started to rain.

The boys just kept wrestling, while the mud soaked my white tank top.

Carlisle had warned me about the on coming rain, but as usual, I didn't listen.

It was now pouring rain, and I only had half of the damn thing up.

I still needed the swings, tire swing, slide, monkey bars, see saw, and tornado.

I got up out of the mud and walked over to the box that was sheilded by the beach umbrella Emmett had crudely stabbed into the grass and looked at the next set of directions.

Wich were, ever so conveiniently,in Sweetish.

The only person in the house who spoke Sweetish was Edward.

And he was inside.

"Ugh... Guys i'll be right back. Be careful with him Emmett." I said, running to the back door, but stopping short when I remembered that I was coated in mud.

"Grrrr... EDWARD! COME HERE, PLEASE!" I yelled toward the stairs.

And then he was there, taking the box and reading it.

"It says to take the 6 1/2 wrench and attatch the pipes where instructed." He explained.

"Thanks Edward!" I said over my shoulder.

"Sure, Sure" He said, closing the sliding door.

I ran back and took the designated pipes out and walked back to see Jasper, my once clean child, absolutely _covered_ in mud.

"What the fuck...Emmett! What did I tell you?" I said, setting the pipes down and grabbing the tool I needed.

"You said, And I quote,_ 'Be careful with him Emmett' _ And I was indeed careful with him. He's still unscaved." He said, prying Jasper off of his left arm.

"I suppose you're right, but couldn't you have at least _tried_ to keep him clean for me?" i said, tightening a bolt.

"Well...it wasen't exactly my fault...he fell in the mud, and got himself all muddy..." He said, whiping some of the rain off of his face.

"Mhm..." I mumbled, standing up.

"Hey, hand me that screw driver." I said, launching myself back into my project.

~Two hours later~ 

We were finally done with his Jungle gym, and I must admit, It looked good.

It was still raining, if not harder, and the boys were still wrestling.

"Alright. Emmett, can you pick up my tools and put them in the garage?" I asked, picking up a mud caked Jasper.

"Sure thing." He said, taking my toolbelt and tool box and running to the garage to wash off the mud.

I walked to the back door, taking off my muddy sneakers, I saet Jasper in the lawn chair and hosed the mudd off of my feet. I walked up he staires and to my bathroom. Turning the water on to the temperautre Jasper liked, i started taking off his muddy T-shirt and jeans.

As soon as his body touched the water, it turned a murky brown-ish color.

"Eww!" He wailed, making a face at the brown water.

"That came off of you, you dirty little bug." I said, poking his stomach.

"Noooo! Mommys muddy too!" He screamed, smiling at me.

"Yeah, but im older." I said, tipping his head back to wash out the shampoo out of his shaggy blond hair.

"You need a hair cut..." I mumbled mostly to myself, but he heard me.

"Nooo!Mommy please no!" He screamed, looking scared

"Okay, Okay!" I said, taking a now clean Jasper out of a filthy tub.

I put him in a black T-shirt and a pair of white jeans that Alice got him.

"Go see Alli" I said, patting his but.

"Oww!" He squeeled, running down the hall.

"That didn't hurt!" I yelled after him.

"Yes it did!" He yelled from Alice' room.

I laughed and shook my head.

Now it's my turn.

I stripped and stepped into my shower, watching as the dark mud ooze out of my black hair.

I finished up in the shower and put on a black shirt that said 'Blow Me' in white letters with a smiling bubble on it and a pair of black skinny jeans and left my feat bare.

I put my black hair up in a high pony tail and walked to Alice's room.

What i walked in on was probably the most amusing images ever.

Alice was crawiling on the ground like a horsey with Jasper on her back.

"He's got you whipped." I said, crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame.

"Hi mommy! What does your shirt say?" He said, running over to me.

"It says that Mommy loves you" I said, picking him up,not telling him what it really said.

"Oh." He said, shrugging it off.

The rain pelted down onto the roof while I walked down to his room to get his giant bear. We walked to the living room where Edward and Esme were sitting.

"Lovely shirt Bella" Edward said, smirking while I setJasper and his bear on the floor.

He growled and attacked it.

"Thank you. I love it to." I said, Sitting in the chair closest to where I set Japer.

He just laughed and went back to reading his book.

"Mommy, can we go to McDonalds?" Jasper paused and said.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." I said looking at the time on my cellphone.

6:30.

It _was_ about dinner time.

"Pleeeeeaaaassseee?" He said, coming over to hug my leg and look up at me with pleading green and blue eyes.

"Go get your shoes." I said, patting his back and getting up to get his raincoat.

I slipped on my black furr boots and turned around to see Jasper handing me a pair of black converse and some socks.

I helped him put them on and tied up his laces.

I put on my black Jacket and picked himup and run at vampire speed to the garage.

I put him in his car seat and backed out, Waving at Carlisle who was standing in the second story window, waving.

"Alright. To the dentist we go!" I said, smiling at him in the rear veiw mirror.

"No! McDonalds!" He said, laughing.

"Really? 'Cause you look like you wanna go to the dentist" I said, turning onto the main highway.

"No!" He said, giggling madly.

"Alright, Alright." I said, parking in the McDonalds parking lot.

I put my hood up and unbubkled him and ran into McDonalds, locking the car on the way.

As soon as I was in the door, all eyes turned to me, then Jasper, then me again.

"What?" I said, taking off my hood.

I walked up to the counter and waited for service.

A snooty blonde girl walked up to the cash register, chewing gum loudly.

Her name tag read 'Jessica'

_Fuuun..._

"Welcome to McDonalds, what can I do for you?" She said in a monotone voice.

I picked up Jasper and put him on my hip, taking off his hood.

She gasped, some life coming to her eyes.

"Ahww! Is he yours?" She gushed.

"Yeah, now can i get a kids meal with sprite." I said, handing her the correct ammount of money.

"Sure thing! Anything for the cutie!" She said smiling at the ditzy blond.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She looked offended.

When she was gone I whispered in his ear. "Good Boy."

_Lol, I love it!  
_

_if i get 5 reviews i'll post another one._

_So leave lots of reviews!_

_-Squares_


	4. Naughty words and Sexual Innudos

{Bella's P.O.V.}

~{Two Days Later}~

Jasper learned a new word today.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He kept chanting, while I screamed at Emmett in the hallway.

"Why would you tell him to say that?" I screached while he laughed

"Loosen up! He was gonna hear you say it sooner or later and repeat it." He said, folding his beefy arms over his chest.

"I don't go around dropping F Bombs all the time! And especially not around him!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked at me incredulously and rolled his eyes, walking over to Jasper and placing one hand on his shoulder, and the other over his mouth to stop the chanting.

"Listen, kid. Your Mommys very mad at me for saying that word near you, and it makes her sad when you say that word. So can you stop and go say sorry to her, Please?" He said, His gold eyes looking into Jasper's Multi-colored ones.

Jasper nodded and came over and hugged my leg, with the tip of his thumb in his mouth.

"Im sorry mommy. I didn't know that was a bad word." He said, hanging his head in shame.

I sighed and picked him up, he leaned his head on my shoulder, like he always did.

"It's alright. Don't repeat anything Uncle Emmy says, okay? He's A no no." I said, while he played with my hair.

"Okay." He mumbled and yawned.

"Lets go take a nap, Alright buddy?" I said, starting to walk to his room.

"Mhmm.." He said again, but started to doze off.

Just as he fell asleep I set him in his bed. As usual, he used his stuffed elephant with a button for the eye that esme gave him for his second birthday, as his pillow.

Rosalie had returned and we had passed into the old rutine with flying colors.

Instant Bickering.

She commented on how im not ready to be a mother, on how I don't even look like him, and how im so fat.

Wow.

I am soooo not fat.

...

Am I?

What ever. The last time I checked, She was 121.5 pounds.

Im only 110.4

Anywho.

I walked to my room and sat in the middle of my under used bed.

I needed to think about what we would do when he was old enough to notice that we weren't normal.

He knew the running thing wasn't normal, because we all slipped up on that one.

But he hadn't noticed the not eating, always being awake, and stuff like that.

What would we tell him.

But i decided we still had a couple years to think about that, so i got up and walked to my closet and put on a shirt that said, "Suck me dry" And has a picture of a juice box winking at me on it.

"Why are all my shirts so sexual?" i mumbled to myself.

Shrugging, I walked to my computer and blasted_King of the World_by Porcelain and the Tramps.

Good thing i have sound-proof walls.

'Cause it was _looouuuddd._

And add my screaming to it.

Yep...

I jumped and danced wildly to my theme song.

Untill i remembered something.

I had been working on a project for me and Jasper.

I ran to my computer ,stopped the music, and pulled up the file of pictures i had been taking for three years.

And fuck was there alot of them.

I was making a slide show off most of the pictures that had been taken, with It's _All About Us by _T.A.T.U For background music.

"Cause im the fuckin king of the world..!" I mumbled, simging along to my song.

_Sorry!_

_kinda short._

_Leave lots of review!_


End file.
